The nutritional and health needs of women differ in many respects from those of men. Moreover, they vary with each developmental or life stage. For women, in particular, each adult life stage poses wide ranging nutritional requirements that significantly affect the health risks to which they are exposed.
In general, women pass through three principal adult developmental or life stages--the childbearing or pre-perimenopausal stage; the perimenopausal and menopausal stage; and the post-menopausal stage. Numerous health conditions and risks may develop during each of these life stages. They include coronary heart disease (CHD), some cancers, cervical dysplasia, menopause, osteoporosis, pre-menstrual syndrome (PMS), iron deficiency anemia, and fetal neural tube defects. The incidence of these conditions and risks varies with each life stage and has been shown to be influenced by diet and dietary supplements.
CHD is a major cause of death in women. It claims the lives of nearly 250,000 women per year, most of whom are post-menopausal. Although generally not manifest until the post-menopausal stage, CHD develops over decades. Well established risk factors for CHD include elevated plasma cholesterol levels and abnormal glucose metabolism. Also implicated in the development of CHD are elevated homocysteine levels and the effects of free radicals. Phytoestrogens, antioxidants, chromium and folic acid have been shown to mitigate these risk factors.
In general, the risk of cancer increases with age. Breast cancer, which afflicts one in every nine women, is chief among women's concerns. Both antioxidants and phytoestrogens appear to have a role in the prevention of some cancers, particularly breast cancer. Furthermore, folic acid has been shown to reduce the risk of cervical dysplasia, which is a precursor to cervical cancer.
Menopause can result in various unpleasant symptoms, including hot flashes, night sweats, mood swings, insomnia and fatigue. Phytoestrogens have been shown to reduce these symptoms.
Osteoporosis is associated with the aging process and predominantly affects women. It is characterized by diminished bone density, which results in increased bone fractures and vertebral column collapse. Bone loss begins around age 35. This loss accelerates during the menopause, which generally occurs around age 45 to 55. Osteoporosis develops over decades and is related to peak bone mass, as well as to the degree of bone loss. Adequate calcium intake prevents osteoporosis. Moreover, certain vitamins and minerals enhance calcium absorption and utilization.
PMS is a common recurring multi-symptom condition experienced by many menstruating women. Symptoms include water retention, breast tenderness, headaches, mood swings, etc. Vitamin B.sub.6 has been shown to reduce some of these symptoms.
Iron deficiency anemia is also prevalent in women, particularly in menstruating women, but can also be found among elderly women. Treatment of iron-deficiency anemia generally consists of iron supplementation. Iron, however, is not readily absorbed and can cause constipation, particularly in the elderly. The presence of vitamin C in adequate amounts increases the bioavailability of iron.
Fetal neural tube defects may occur during the first month of gestation, often before a woman is aware of her pregnancy. Folic acid prevents fetal neural tube defects and, therefore, should be consumed in sufficient quantities by women of child-bearing age.
Preventive measures are probably the most effective method of dealing with these conditions and such measures should include diet and dietary supplementation. Although the etiology of disease is multi-factorial, certain dietary supplements have been shown to provide a statistically significant benefit in reducing the risk or reducing the incidence of various diseases and conditions. However, to date, the approach to micronutrient supplementation has not considered the changing needs of adult women. A more individualized, sophisticated, and targeted approach is clearly necessary. Because the incidence of these conditions varies with the different life stages of a woman, there is a need for dietary supplementation targeted to these changing health risks at each of the life stages.